Rapture Sucks
by detrametal
Summary: One particularly interesting day pits the most sane splicer in Rapture against the city as he's forced to guide the who's who of this forsaken city to where ever they want "And on the right you'll see a dead splicer. And on the left another!" I hope his sarcasm and comments amuse you, rated T for language
1. Welcome!

Rapture sucks, AKA My Day in Rapture

It wouldn't be rude to call me insane…actually that about sums it up. I may not look like the others only because I didn't futz around with that stupid crap too much. Yeah, I'm a splicer. Kinda, I look normal, what can I say, I was too poor to get more than three shots of the stuff ever. Guess I'm lucky like that, the other people got all fucked up and here I am slightly alright.

I still have my brain…and I'm making a fortune off these idiots. I live down near one of the larger holes in Rapture, at some point an explosion went off in the floor and now I have a direct link to the sea. And that's how I make my money, I fish and sell what I catch, three for fresh caught and five for caught and roasted, seasoned lightly with salt and stuffed with a few different ingredients I manage to pull out of the water on a semi-regular basis. Eh, it makes me money and they don't kill me.

Once in a while I have a Big Daddy or Big Sister come down and buy some, and let me tell you those are the moments I really don't like, I'm paranoid as it is and when they come down I feel every inch of my stomach fill with bile and I always spend a few moments after puking into a toilet. Yeah, great, I know. This is my life in Rapture…at least I'm not dead and the instant I get to the surface I'll be a rich-ass motherfucker!

Slowly the bathysphere dinged and I pulled out my fishing pole and scrambled for my hiding place, like I always did. I'm a coward so sue me, but I'm still alive. Hiding in one of the air duct tube that lined the area I waited, nothing. I peaked out a bit before I was forcibly ripped from the tube with an undignified yelp and was held to a wall while a drill hovered above my throat. I almost needed new shorts. Almost. "Jonny, don't terrify the man!" and the big daddy put me down and I rushed to check my pole, hell, this thing was my only way of living in this godforsaken city, of course I'mma check the thing!

Slowly I realized that there were several people staring at me, uhh…this isn't good. There was a big daddy, a Big sister, two men in suites and a lady in a dress. I stared "W-what do you want?!" okay, pause a moment. I'd like to get this out of the way now and not deal with it later. I'm easy to scare to begin with, add paranoia and living in Rapture…I think you get the point.

I recognized the man when he held out his hand. The chain tattoo was a dead give away. This was Jack Ryan, but didn't he leave years ago? B-but that must mean…Delta, Eleanor and I heard about the ruckus in Minerva's Den…"Y-you must be Mr. Ryan" I said slowly as I shakily shook his hand. I didn't want to startle either the big daddy or his daughter who had the freakin' spear on her arm.

He nodded "Yes I am, and you are?"

At this point I wish I was shaking in my boots. I'm pathetic, I know "Y-you can c-call me the Fisherman…everyone else does"

The woman spoke and I realized it was the doctor. Oh, crap. This is the who's who of Rapture and I'm in the middle of it. "Zis man obviously has had ADAM at von point, vhat I cannot tell is how long it has been-"

"Two years, three months, fourteen days, nine hours, twenty-seven minutes and forty-two seconds" they looked at me again and in my head I proceeded to eat my boot while kicking myself in the head with the other. Their stares were getting a bit too much for me "W-what? I-I can't help it! I can't even get to a Big Daddy without dying and even if I did I couldn't hurt a Little Sister! So what! I'm weak!"

A groan was heard and Jack and the others moved away from me as a Rumbler walked around the corner, his porthole showing a flicker of green before going back to yellow, he hefted his charge higher onto his shoulder as she snored quietly. The Daddy held up two five dollar bills and the transaction was completed…okay, I gave the Daddy a candy for his Little Sister. And to be honest candy down here was really hard to find and I kept it for myself.

Damn it, ya got me, I'm soft on the little ones okay?! Geez, can't stop people from breathing down my neck either. They left and immediately the bile tried to rush out my mouth. There went the rest of my dignity.

Delta stared at me and I swear that I could see his freakin' smirk! Eleanor nodded "That was very kind of you"

I shrugged and tossed my bait back into the water and waited for the next bite, Jack stood behind me as I watched my bobber intently "As you probably know I am now in charge of the protector systems for this city"

"Okay"

"I'd like to stop the city from collapsing into another civil war before we do anything else"

"Good for you"

"I want to find someone who can help us around the city, somebody who's been around a while and knows where things are"

"Try the Bouncer with two drills, he's one of the first Bouncer Models, he's also really smart and from what I've heard he's even been to Andrew's pad…after all the…yeah"

He cleared his throat as I reeled in my latest catch and put in it the tank I had before I faced him "We spoke to him. He recommended you to us"

I guess my blank face wasn't really all that compelling "…You are aware that I haven't left this area since I got my last shot of ADAM, right?"

"But you know all the gossip from the other splicers" he countered.

"But I can't help you beyond telling you what I've overheard" parry.

"But you know what territories are occupied and how to avoid them" counter parry, I opened my mouth but he continued "And I personally can assure you anything you want. All you have to do is help us. At the moment we just need to get back to Point Prometheus." and repost.

"Damn. You got me, stay here for the night and I'll help you get over there, I'd like a chance to deal with a few things before we go…" Jack smiled and nodded before they settled themselves around the room.

I looked at my few items and thought long and hard.

* * *

As they met me outside my room I handed Jack two sheets of wrinkled paper "What are these?"

I hoisted my pack onto my back and checked my tackle before tapping the bottom of the rod against the tile "My contract and my will"

Porter lifted a brow "And why exactly did you make these?"

"Let's face it, I won't do a service for free and I don't think I'll live very long, hell I probably won't even make it all the way to the Point. And if you'll look at paragraph two on my contract I stated that I did make a map, to it and if I should be shot, maimed, sliced, eaten, ect. The map can be found here"

Jack looked over the two pages before nodding "Seems reasonable"

I swallowed the lump in my throat, tightened my bags straps, checked my rod again and said a quick prayer before I quietly stepped out of my home and into the hellish city.

As we walked I was always a bit ahead of the group so I could scout a bit, I knew it was what I needed to do but it scared the hell out of me! every time a turret started shooting I nearly ended up dead! After some point the others started chatting quietly and we came to my least favorite place in Rapture-Sother Sand Casino, a giant temple to hedonism. That wasn't the part that bothered me, oh no, it was the fact that at least three of the biggest baddest Brute spilcers were always in there. Very quietly I managed to get the group around the building, luckily nobody saw us. But like everything else my luck quickly nosedived.

We walked around the corner and came across a group that was walking to the bar, now out of earshot-thank God, it soon turned into a brawl, Porter-the former sigma now donning his gear again as he charged his Ion laser while Delta charged in with his trusty drill, Tenenbaum was a crack shot and between her and the berserker Sister I realized that women scared me more than men. Yeah. But they were getting pushed back by sheer numbers-ya' seen when people go to Sother Sand they go in droves. As the bodies started to pile up and the fighters of the group got distracted I did the only think I could do. I picked up a pipe and whacked one of them in the head. I'll save myself the indignity and just say that I got my scrawny ass handed to me by _one_ guy while three or four of them sat watching laughing their asses off. Well, it didn't take long for them to get killed but by that time I was worse off than that time the Alpha Daddies used me to play dodge ball. And that shit hurt.

It was actually Delta who knelt beside me as I tried to sit up, pain stopped me and the pipe through my left leg also kinda stopped me from doing anything, he gestured to see if I was alright and gave a groan, I tried to give him my best reassuring smile but my reflection wasn't so much a smile as a grimace "I'm okay, j-just help me up and I'll show you guys where we can get a m-minutes peace" by this point the world was drunk and spinning while I stood up straight and leaned against the wall, following through with my contract and trying to get them to the abandoned apartment I had managed to get the code to through a night of drinking, a small bottle of salt water, a lemur picture, a record and half a crossbow bolt…don't ask, just the thought might put me back through the trauma.

It took me three tries to punch in 1111 and at that point I knew I was in trouble, I managed to flop down onto a chair and look the other five over, man now I really feel lame- each of them had like one scratch while here I am giving a thirty year old soccer ball a run for it's money in the beatings department. I looked on the floor and realized I left a pretty trail behind me…it's a rather thick trail…ooooh, feeling dizzy….

I guess I passed out because the doc was wrapping my leg talking to Jack in German for a moment before I groaned as the light hurt my eyes, she looked up and me "T-thanks doc" she nodded curtly before standing.

Delta helped me to my feet as the doctor made me a splint and warning me "If I have to do more work because you cannot listen to me I'll chop off what makes you a man. Understand?"

"Y-yes doctor" moving my leg and wheezing a bit I stood "I don't think I'll be doing that anymore…dang, who knew a blunt pipe could do that much damage!" everyone else raised their hands…wow, thanks guys. I can feel the love.

I stepped out…and promptly scrambled back in and shut the door as quietly-but as quickly as I could. Jack crouched beside me "What is it?"

"A-alpha Si-Sister" I managed to spit out. Jack laughed before walking out. My reaction wasn't totally because I forgot that Jack was the master of the Protector system, partially but not completely. When Sofia Lamb was on her big "The Family is the Truth" thing I accidentally got caught by an Alpha Big Sister. That was worse than the pipe through my leg. That was also before my last shot of ADAM and I really do think that without that dose I would have died, that's why I didn't get muscle added on or anything, it was too busy trying to fix up my insides.

Jack walked in with the Sister in tow and I slunk out the door and waited for Jack to step out, I tugged at his sleeve "Mr. J-Jack, c-can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course, my highly twitch friend!" now I know why the phrase 'would you kindly shut up?' was so popular, this guys mouth was like a freaking nuclear bomb of pain.

"Mr. J-Jack, 'M b-being serious here! T-Tell her not to hurt me!"

"Why? She didn't hurt you a second ago"

"A-Alpha's d-don't like m-me!"

Like a parent entertaining a child he sighed "Alright, if it will make you feel better." he got the new sister to step out. If she wasn't in a suite she probably would have been quite the looker…and if I wasn't scared shitless I may have appreciated the view. Her suite was like Eleanor's only black with a silver stripe running down each side, her cage was decorated with a few ribbons that trailed behind her gracefully and her weapon was a shining silver harpoon, I couldn't help but notice that her helmet was a darker silver to match the rest of her gear and shining a…bright…red...

Crap.

It took Delta, Porter and Eleanor to hold her back while Jack ordered her not to kill me. I used my one and only talent other than fishing at this point. Hiding, apparently I wasn't that good at it since Delta janked me out of my hiding place less than thirty-six hours ago, but it's the only thing I could do.

By the time she calmed down it was approaching night and the only Big Sisters not watching over their little counterparts had joined us, five in total and another Alpha. I was thrilled, I hope you can hear the sarcasm. The twelve of us managed to fit in pretty well, Jack and Eleanor shared a sleeping bag since they were engaged, something I questioned while they gave me a look like I should have know, thankfully Delta managed to explain it. Right now I'm loving those sign language classes I took, for such big hands he sure was dexterous! Anyways-getting back on topic, Doc and Porter were another couple so they took another sleeping roll and the sisters just chose a spot and slept, the two Alphas were close by, a bright orange light against the darkness of the room. Delta and I were sitting next to the fire in the corner as we quietly conversed.

I was surprised to learn that Delta was amazingly sharp, and I also found out that he had died-news that never made it back down here, but the Doc and the former Sigma built a copy of the Thinker and the Vita-chambers, Eleanor just popped her needle in and _POOF_ Delta's back! Just add water! Hehehe.

Anyways, he looked at me _Tell me about yourself_

"What do ya' wanna know big guy?" this was crazy- the guy jerks me out of my hiding place something like twenty-four hours ago and we're being all buddy-buddy. But he really is a cool guy.

_Start with your past. I was a celebrity then a Daddy, I never knew what 'normal' life was like_ his gigantic air quotes made me chuckle, earning me a dirty look from the two Ladies laying closest to us.

"Ummm, let's see. I was brought down here when I was five to fish, apparently I've got a gift for fishing"

The giant tapped a finger against his knee _what about the fisheries?_

"Meh, not so much a fishery as a fish farm, the fish they get is more bland than what I was catching out of the sea, and I got more variety and they paid me to bring in 'new genetic material' to the farm. Anyways, that was twenty years ago. For the next nine or so things were hunky-dory…then you died and things went to hell, you started the civil war man. And let me just say, if you weren't the target you would have put the war down no problems!" call it hero worship or whatever but Delta was the biggest badass to ever come to Rapture with Jack a close second. "I managed to save my reel and made my life that way until you guys got me here"

He tilted his giant head, the gesture was at once terrifying and innocent _that wasn't much help, tell me about the times you got ADAM_

"You sure you want to know?" he nodded "Aight' aight' you asked. When I turned nine my boss asked me if I wanted a plasmid or a straight shot of ADAM, the worlds greatest Catch-22, too many plasmids and your body breaks down or too much of the straight stuff and you go bonkers. I took the plasmid" he started signing something but I held up a hand "Let me finish this big guy and then you can distract me all you want okay?" the happy-ish feeling I got from him put a smile on my face "The next one I got was quite a bit later, after things got to…this. I was hanging out with my only buddy, a survivor from the original four fishermen. We pulled up some slugs and that was that. He died after that and I took to wandering about for awhile. Then I got my third and final shot…and became aware with my…problem with Alphas. I was walkin' along and an Alpha Sister got ahold of me, I was already beat up somethin' fierce from two Alpha Daddies using me as a ball to play dodge ball-personally, I don't know how I didn't die…anyways, she picks me up and starts slamming me against the wall until I can barely stand, then she throws me down the trash slide of all things! I managed to avoid going to the incinerator but I was bleeding and all messed up in my insides…the closest exit I got to was a lab where a bottle with the straight stuff was sitting on the counter. I drank it 'cause I remembered the doc's notes about the guy with no fingers and how he grew 'em back…it did manage to heal me up. Since then I haven't left my little room"

Delta nodded and asked his questions_ Okay, what plasmid do you have and why do you think I haven't tried to hurt you?_ I may have been offended if he wasn't asking out of pure curiosity- he was so innocent it reminded me of a child. And I can't help but bend with kids…

I thought for a long time "I don't really recall…it's been so long since I've had the Eve to fire up the plasmid" I shrugged "as for why you haven't tried to kill me…I guess it's cause you're Delta before you're an alpha, the first of the true protectors and the best of them"

He rustled through his pack before handing me a blue needle. I stared at it before sighing and shuddering as the rusty needle slid through my flesh, an unpleasant vibration pulsed through my body and I jerked my chin to the door and he nodded as we slipped into the hall. I really didn't want to do this. I'd be tampering with what screwed up this city in the first place, I guess it showed on my face as Delta patted my shoulder and gave me a thumbs up. God, here goes nothing…I held out my arm and turned my face the other way as I felt the cold blue gel work its way to my palm where it gathered and-well, would ya' look at that?

A good ten feet in front of my hand was a floating ball of soft blue light, seeming to follow my thoughts the orb rose and fell-damn this is cool! It swirled and danced and Delta chuckled under his mask and I couldn't help but join in. Leave it to me to have the single most battle useless plasmid in this hellhole. We walked back in and I locked the door before going to sleep-for the first time in a very long time a smile was on my ugly mug as I drifted off to dreams of being warm…

* * *

next morning I was the first up and stoked the fire back to a decent size before opening my pack and taking out a bit of salted fish before roasting it slowly over the warmth of the fire. You may be wondering why I like fire so much-I'm not actually a pyro…or at least from the fire standpoint. I like fire so much because it's warm, one thing you learn the value of is warmth, the last time I was truly warm was a blurred memory of standing in a field as the sun caressed my face. God, I wish I could be there again. The others started to wake and I was greeted by Jack yawning and sitting next to me "M-morning Mr. Jack"

"Morning…" he scratched the back of his head and pulled on his suite jacket before pulling out one of the two pieces of paper I had given him "I had a few questions for you…"

"Go ahead" I said as I handed him a roasted fish which he took eagerly.

"Your will…it says that…well, I'm just surprised you have one"

"Well, I need one. The Vita-chambers aren't going to allow me to respawn like a book character!"

He nodded "So then you have to be super careful about what you do"

"I do have one thing going for me" he looked at me slightly surprised and I told him about mine and Delta's experiment and levitated my light, making it weaker as to not wake those still sleeping.

He 'hmmed' for a moment before speaking to the now waking Titan, Delta spoke to his Little Sister and Jack came back to me "Delta and I are going to let you access our Gene Banks to get a few tonics-we agree that you probably shouldn't use combat tonics…" he tried to suppress the smile-probably the memory of me getting my ass kicked yesterday. But I followed the duo to the wall of needles and contented myself with a shudder as they came up with a list and showed it to me.

From Jack's side I was looking at both Wrench Lurkers, Drill Lurker from Delta, different types of Natural Camouflage from both of them and Fast Feet from a glitch in this particular machine from the last user. As the cuff wrapped around my bicep I saw the horde of needles crawl out on mechanical arms and slide into the holes of the cuff and pump me full of the genetic fluid. I didn't writhe or scream as the changes over took my body. And for that I was rather proud of myself.

When we got back the others were ready to go and my body ached intensely and I slowly shuffled out to the Far Tube- the nickname of one of the few service elevators that ran to the top of the apartments, as it's name suggests it was the one set farthest from where people usually wanted to go, as we stepped inside the tube the gears started to turn and we found ourselves lifted into the air. I stood at the front and tried to relax, a gasp caught my attention and I turned around slowly and everyone looked surprised "W-what's wrong g-guys?"

Jack chuckled "We just didn't expect you to blend in…quite so well…"

I laughed and patted him on the shoulder, he jumped and suddenly the pressure in the elevator shot up, the doctor gasped "Dis is unprecedented!"

By now I really didn't know what was going on "U-uh, g-g-guys…w-why are you staring at me like that…"

Tenenbaum looked at me like a guinea pig "Da ton-ik ist acting like a plasmid!"

I blinked as the meaning sunk in, the doors opened and I turned, I guess I deactivated the new plasmid because Delta put a hand on my shoulder as I stared in wonder. Hephaestus. I couldn't believe it. Blessed warmth.

Slowly I walked towards the edge and the other eleven just watched me, I couldn't speak. I spread my arms as the heat seemed to burn my skin. I danced around as the heat transformed into joy, "I'm warm! Heat! Bless it! Yes, finally I'm not cold!" the others laughed-later I would consider this crazy- but I kissed the first Alpha sister on the visor and I danced back to the edge of the railing and stood on the bottom rung as I laughed.

We decided to settle down where we were-it was a small section that was really secluded, I fell asleep right against the barriers. I so love the glorious heat, but as I laid there I realized that maybe this wouldn't be so bad. To be honest until this moment I really thought I would die and they would just go on and that would be that. I didn't want to die but I do realize that it is a part of living. If I live I die and if I die I live. It's how the world is. But here, lying next to the thin iron railing I thought to myself 'maybe I will live through this, huh, that'd be cool'

But I didn't notice the yellow gaze of the Sister I kissed…

* * *

**Let it be known that I do not own Bioshock nor anything but the Fisherman…who happens to be more like me than I'd like to admit.**

**I know I should be working on…well any one of the dozen stories I still have but let's call this my spring break present to you, actually right now it is 11:57 PM and at 5:30 I'm heading to Houston and I'll get back after 7 on Thursday and even then I don't know how long it will be before I'm able to work on/post my stores. And if your reading this-THANK YOU!**


	2. The terror of Volleyball

Let me say that this was a side project that I just wanted to do to see if I could get people to actually read it, that being said this has evolved into a project in hilarity. I really love all your reviews and favorites. And speaking of reviews I'd like to answer the ones I've gotten thus far:

Guest- I'm glad you enjoyed it! Hopefully these next chapters won't disappoint you!

Jordan cadzow- I don't know about the accuracy but I guess I should have been a bit more clear, it wasn't Eleanor that called Delta Johnny, it was Jack, my bad.

Anon- I'm glad that you like the premise at least, the entire voice is how I think I would do in Rapture (not well at all) if I lived through the war and such, and I'm glad I was able to balance his insanity with his reason.

Zombiekilla123-I tried very hard not to make him overpowered, I really want his normality…okay, his lack of power to show through, and as for your question I hope so, I'd really like to do more with this set of characters.

And I'd also like to say thank you to Broconi for his help with many astory, this one the latest in a long line, some of which need more chapters written….

Now onto the show!

* * *

When I woke up I slowly realized how deep I had gotten myself into. From here it wasn't the familiar home turf I was on. It was a new area for me. But as I rolled over I smiled as the large pillar of molten earth warmed my body, standing up I slowly made breakfast, eating silently as Eleanor woke up before our marry band of misfits. I handed her a steamy roasted fish which she took gratefully "M-Ms. Eleanor, I-I-I had some questions…"

She smiled happily as she bit into the fish "Mr. Fisherman, ask away"

My question caught on my teeth like a thick dose of sickeningly sweet honey…mmmm honey-ack, never mind "I-I don't know h-how things will be f-from here on….h-how do you deal with fear?"

I guess she thought I was going to ask something different. She was quiet and the look she gave me was hard to read. I didn't know if she was trying to figure me out, good luck I can't even figure myself out, or if she was thinking. Finally she spoke "What type of fear? I've always had the power to do something about my predicament save for the two incidents long ago, but even after that I felt fear, is it a fear of powerlessness or a fear of something else?"

I opened and closed my mouth several times, should I tell her my fears? The thousands of different 'what-ifs' that constantly plagued me. Something had to give, my mouth or my mind. Me and my big gob "I'm afraid of everything. What if I don't know this place as well as you think I do? I'm afraid of disappointing you. What if I don't fight and get you all killed? I'm afraid of my own powerlessness…there are too many reasons that I'm afraid…"

She just stared at me again. Her bright eyes radiating a yellow from deep within-her Sister side coming to the surface in this fish tank of a city. She reminded me of the one time I saw her mother….only less stupid (for believing that she could rule this hole), less calculating and manipulative (c'mon you played the second game! Oops, fourth wall. Umm, I mean you saw the Family right!?). She whispered in response to mine "We can only do what we can. But remember, you're helping Jack-that makes you one of us."

We shared the silence for a moment more before I asked "How did you and Mr. Ryan meet?"

She babbled on and on about how when they reached the surface they met a bathysphere and a yacht, her mother's plan to use the Little Sister's powers quickly fell flat when the Sisters that Jack took up with him glared at her while cradling their little siblings, I can only imagine how cute that would be…what? I love cute things, okay! It's not a freakin' crime! Anyways, her mom walked off the edge of the ship never to be seen again…sounds like a bad horror book. Anyways, queue music, flowers, happily ever after. Jack had taken over his father's company and was now the richest man in the world, he was known as an eccentric who would disappear for a few weeks at a time and comeback with a new design that would change the world…again.

But then one of his workers commented on the high number of people missing from costal cites. As it happened several of the protector series final order from Lamb was to continue abducting more fodder for little sisters. Now, two years after she left Eleanor was back into this nightmare. A slight groan issued from her father and she turned.

Slowly I looked around at our little group, the two alpha sisters slept back to back while the four…non-alphas were scattered about in a rough perimeter. The Doc and Porter/Sigma were sleeping side by side while Jack and Delta slowly walked over to the fire. Jack ate another fish while Delta carefully took his helmet off, his skin now a very dark gray with short black hair that spiked out in a multitude of directions, his eyes though were…well, frankly they made me wonder what had happened to him. The whites were light blue but the colored part (I can never remember what they're called) was shining a bright yellow. Almost reminding me of headlights…I think, it's been twenty years since I've been on the surface okay.

I saw something flash on the one of the sisters-thinking it something important I wandered over…hey, whadda know? It was! Across each of their throats (Silver for the two alphas and dark blue for the others) was their name, embroidered on their suit!

I pointed this out to those who were awake. Apparently this time I managed to surprise (almost) everyone, the only one who knew was Eleanor who whispered in disbelief "You honestly didn't know that?"

Even Delta shook his massive head.

Heh.

* * *

After everyone was up the Sisters disappeared for their morning…thing…okay, look don't ask me what they do-they just freakin' vanish for like an hour then come back. But back to what's happening. I looked at the others "G-guys?" they all looked at me-frick, I forgot how I hated being the center of attention. Great "I-I really aught t-to tell you t-that p-past here I really only kn-know what's going on b-by hearsay…"

Jack summed it up by leaning against the wall with his hands behind his head "Okay, sounds good" seriously? Anyways, soon enough we got all packed up. For a moment I stared at one of the door that led out of the room. Our leader lifted a brow "What's going on?"

"R-Ryan's room" for a moment he stared at me blankly before his eyes widened and he nodded vigorously. He needed in that room. And like that we started making our way through the halls to see the room Andrew Ryan ruled Rapture from.

These halls were almost deathly silent, the only sound was the steady fall of water from the ocean above. The lights flickered as we made our way, bodies littered the walls and I noticed it. I halted and the group did too, I pressed a finger to my lips when Jack opened his mouth.

I picked up a section of pipe and almost as if reaction several shotguns were pulled out from the men, a revolver from the Doc and each sister held their weapon at the ready. I crept towards one of the corpses…when I tripped and fell face first.

At least it had the desired effect…somewhat. The man who was pretending to be dead…squealed…well, I guess that's what happens when a 12 section of pipe falls on…parts. He was quickly disposed of and the other 'dead' people literally fought each other out the door at the far side, 'fraid of their…junk being smashed I guess (can't blame them).

I stood up and shook my head trying to get the last bit of dizziness to go away before we continued on to the final room. I had dropped the pipe at the others somewhat disbelieving stare…guess that one makes sense though. The ruins of the office were now partially cleaned, Sofia had it done so she could access the genetic-code…thing. Right now above the mini-Rapture was a pink floaty head of the doctor that said "The Family"

Jack meandered around the piles of rubble to access the machine and I turned to Eleanor "W-Why w-wasn't I ever a-asked to join the Family?"

The daughter shrugged while one of the Alpha sisters signed something really quick I had to mutter "Harsh…"

The Sister's light flashed a light shade of blue-like she was laughing at me…probably.

_Doctor Lamb said you were to spastic, are you sure you're not on drugs?_

* * *

Jack came back and nodded with a slight smile-that was one thing that certainly helped, I no longer had to pull a 'Jack be nimble' every time I walked out in the open to dodge turrets, cameras, Big Daddies, oh my. Now we slowly made our way out of the hot spot (Sob, tears, sad face, crying) and into one of the more 'civilized' parts of Rapture- before all this hullabaloo one could take a bathysphere directly from Hephaestus to Point Prometheus-where they wanted to go next (something about seeing where the Daddies were made…again), but now that…well, Jack happened the sphere wouldn't come up so we ended up taking a rather long and terrifying detour.

Running through places that shouldn't be home to vicious people (they were) dodging gunfire (kinda…three to the leg and one to the shoulder) and generally escaping (Many close calls and I'm glad I can be invisible) we got to the experimental home of the Little Sisters and foundry of the Big Daddies. Point Prometheus. Invisible shudders ran through my body as I felt something bad coming.

As we stopped for a rest I looked over at the group of Big Sisters that followed us, the two Alphas, Ichigo and Gabriel, the former walked around the group before she sat down with a comfortable slouch while Gabriel sat back ramrod straight, like something out of an 1850s picture. The other four were clustered around the two elders, Lilith sat close to Gabriel, almost laying down with her head on the alpha's lap, Bell sat the furthest away she could from me and the other non sisters, Gwen polished her harpoon with a sadistic gleam in her porthole, and Rose just looked around…I have to mention she has the bad habit of just wandering off only to comeback at random times.

I felt rather than saw Ichigo looking at me, I could tell the 'weight' of her gaze. Something I guess I developed while down here, the feel of a look can tell you a lot…like if I should run and hide (I used to have pride in that ability but c'mon Delta didn't even need to yell 'Marco' to find my sorry ass). I glanced at her as I walked to the door that led to the open section of the area, her yellow eyes glinted brightly in the purple liquid, I couldn't help but yelp and rush around trying to get her to stop looking at me…I didn't know what the purple meant and I didn't want to wake up with a harpoon to the face.

We settled right in front of the door for the night and I sat against the glass tube as far out of the way as I could. Ichigo and Gabriel apparently started to see us as not a threat…I hate how awkward that sounds but the idea gets through so I don't really care, as they slept at the rim of the 'camp' so that they would be the first to see anything that came, the four other sisters were scattered about and Delta took the other side of the tube. The others fell asleep quickly but something was bothering me. But for the life of me (cheap, I know) I couldn't tell you what it was.

* * *

Our alarm that day was rather rude…and gross. Something splattered against the metal door and we all jumped right past groggy to 'what the hell' there was a wet squeak as whatever it was slowly slid down the door before a pop-plop signaled that it came unstuck and it the ground. Jack turned to us "What the hell was that?"

"V-V-volleyball" was the only thing I could say from my fetal position.

"What do you mean?" he asked, I pointed to Porter who produced a thin wire attached to a small screen and stuck the wire under the door. Four Alpha daddies were playing volleyball. With a thuggish splicer. Jack jerked his head back and stared incredulous.

"Le-lead heads, spider and H-Houdini splicers are all too fragile. B-B-brutes too h-heavy"

Delta signed his response and I couldn't help the tiny shaky smile that crossed my dirty disheveled face as he gave me some encouragement.

Eleanor lifted a brow "And you would know this how?"

"I-I played the ball f-for some t-time…j-just w-whenever I w-was cornered into it"

Then Gwen stepped forward, the door opened for the big sister and all hell broke loose.

* * *

In front of us were four daddies. Three Alphas and a type I only recognized by what I've heard. Lancer. But he wasn't using his normal ion cannon, no in one hand he had a bouncer's drill and the other launched off fireball after fireball. The drill spun really fast for a moment before it launched off the handle and embedded itself in the wall. A flash of brighter red and he was flying towards us. Another thing I had only heard of-the grapple drill. But he made a fatal mistake as he passed us. He clipped Eleanor.

Delta's port turned a shade of red so hellish that Satan would have begged heaven to take him back.

Now for Fisherman's Fun Fact Time! Why is Delta so calm? Is it:

A) he has a new dosage for his medicine

B) He went through anger management

C) he has his daughter back

I'll give you a hint, he's not on medicine and he's never seen a shrink. Yeah. The Lancer got himself in a pickle…mmm, a good spicy dill pickle with lotsa juic-wait, what am I saying, Gahh!

But Delta started a fight with the Lancer while the other three took on the rest of our group, the sisters though were quickly disabled by the three Alphas that seemed to know what they were doing. This was worse than the time I accidentally mistook the nerve gas for mustard! Bad day…anyway it wasn't good, suddenly were found our fighting force down to a few people who were quickly getting overwhelmed ('cept Delta…he was busy schooling the new guy…I don't think that's ever gonna heal right…anyway). They hadn't noticed me…invisibility was well…good.

I hit one with a pipe…I don't even think he felt it…I feel kinda insulted…but I really was powerless. Then I saw the fire pit.

These fire pits are not really what they sound like, when Sophia Lamb took over she ordered pits be built that could instantly incinerate any body likely to be found in Rapture (She said for cleanliness but I'm calling shenanigans) but the design is simple, the fire pits are 7 feet deep and about fourteen wide with one tube pulling off to the side large enough for a person to crawl with a check valve lid that they could push against the wall of the pit to block out the fire.

Then the idea hit me, I looked around and found a vent. With a quick hit a little sister came out, I knelt next to her, her brown hair and ghostly pale skin made her look like every other sister in this goldfish tank "Hello there, w-would you l-l-like to h-help?" she nodded and I put her on my shoulders.

With a quick prayer I turned visable and punched the controls "Hey Boys! Lookie what I got here!" I said in my best Gene Wilder impersonation. The fighting stopped and the three Alphas leapt to kill me, I jumped into the pit and broke a leg. My luck. But I managed to crawl into the tunnel and press the door shut. But a daddy had a different idea, he started pushing back and I heard the spark of the ignition and covered the sister with my own body.

Then there was a brightness and pain. Lots of pain.

And a really bad smell.


	3. Where in Jack talksalot

First I've got to say sorry for this being as late as it is and for any mistakes, I finished the majority of this later than I should have even been up…but the drive to finish it was strong!

I do want to note a few things, first and foremost I don't own Bioshock nor any of the companies associated with it, duh. Unless otherwise stated all plasmids mentioned are at their highest level and the two suites mentioned at the end of this are based off the clean final render of the Big Sisters found on the wiki.

* * *

Welcome to chapter three, in which we discover how little girls can fly, the cure to world hunger, the epitome of the human genome, how to solve world hunger, smash depression and end up with a pancake.

Okay all but the first is false…the 'welcome to chapter three' part not the flying girls thing…

* * *

Annie was scared. The four meanie daddies were fighting some angels, that wasn't rare but when her big sisters and another Mr. Bubbles were on the angels side…she was confused and more than a bit terrified. Suddenly a knock echoed on the thin metal of her hidey-hole and an angel that didn't smell like an angel…he didn't even really look like one asked "Hello there, w-would you l-l-like to h-help?" she could only nod and pray that he would stop the daddies from fighting. She was close to tears when he held her light frame above his head and said in a funny voice that made her laugh "Hey Boys! Lookie what I got here!"

When the three daddies got mad he ran into the hole that always smelt like too much sparklies and not enough water she tensed up. This angel wasn't trying to run away…she liked this angel, his hands were soft and she could tell he wouldn't hurt her. He jumped in and she could hear, even feel the crack that his leg made before he pulled her into a tunnel, like hers, but too dark, it smelt like old people and potato chips and was wet. He gave her a tight smile before a daddy's large hand started opening the hatch just when she smelt something funny and heard a clicking.

Then there was a bright light and the angel was protecting her. She didn't want him to have to fight a daddy, he couldn't win. But at some point she gagged on the bad smell and felt her eyes tear up. The funny man gave her another weak smile as his eyes glazed over "I-it'll b-b-be o-okay…" he whispered before he fell asleep and the glow in his belly got a bit brighter…

* * *

Blue fire blazed on my fingers as I thumbed the release on my shotgun, the gears slowly turning and the pressurized tubes refilling in time with my fingers feeding in the common 00 buck shells I favored. _Jack Ryan, died to three insane Big Daddies he supposedly had jurisdiction over_ I thought as I fired into the air tank of one of them and ignited another. Dodging back and letting Porter take their attention I took a deep breath, this wasn't good. We were getting worn out while they were too it wasn't at nearly the same rate.

Then the brilliant idiot found a way to end it at once. All he had to do was risk being incinerated. His scream and jump into the fire pit was a work of psychotic genius. I rushed over as soon as I could, but I had to shy back from the intense heat that blasted upward, a pillar of fire that scorched the ceiling far above us.

Here is where I have to note my…particular…physiology. When I encrypted myself as the new 'ruler' of Rapture there was one particular tonic that made itself known-it was how Fontaine managed to stay sane during his last hours. Stability. The one word tonic that changes everything. It was the final tonic ever conceived in Rapture and to this day the single most difficult to make, there has only been three doses made, one Fontaine used and I was forced to use another. To make a long story short it reinforces the genetic makeup of the recipient. At this moment I have every tonic and plasmid I've ever encountered flowing through my veins.

But even with every fire resistant tonics and Inferno! pulsing through me I still couldn't stand the immense heat. Peering down into the pit three charred corpses fluttered in the slight breeze to be ashes on the winds of Rapture.

The forth daddy was unconscious from his beating from Delta who jumped in to the pit, totally ignoring the stench of burned flesh and slowly extracted the Fisherman and the Little Sister who stared at him for a moment before begging "Mr. Bubbles! You gotta save the angel! Please!" everyone was shocked, even the Big Sisters who had regained consciousness when Fisherman screamed.

No sister, big or little, tried to save their prey. Never. But Tenenbaum looked at him, her fingers searched for a pulse before she hissed and jerked back "His flesh ist too hot to the touch…but I cannot feel a pulse…"

Porter leaned over before shaking his head "Even if we got his heart started again there are simply too many burns on his body, he'd die again almost immediately…"

Eleanor shook her head at them "Not necessarily, if only we had some ADAM, Jack could restart his heart with Electrobolt"

The little sister picked up her needle from the loose harness around her thin shoulder before shaking her head and sobbing at the empty bottle. One of the Alpha Big Sisters brushed past me and her helmet took on a dark purple before flashing to pink before brilliant scarlet and back, it was a maelstrom that made me nauseous but the doc seemed more shocked and amused than anything. But when the porthole went pure black and the girl wrenched the valve on her arm totally 'on' Tenenbaum hurriedly pointed at a few sites to inject and then the green goo coated his back where the burns were the worst before her porthole lit up and she closed the controls. I knew nothing of what was going on other than this girl had just completely broken her mental programming, each one of them was conditioned that ADAM was never to be given to any others. It went into the plasmids and tonics or was used to heal the protectors, at least until they were told otherwise by the one who held Rapture's genetic key.

Everyone took a few steps back before I let rip with the most ferocious electrical storm I could. The green under his skin instantly vaporized and started working on the tissues as the skin on his back repaired itself as a phenomenal rate.

But above all that our friend's heart started.

It's taken us two and a half weeks to get this far, but each day he proved himself not only invaluable but a perfect, if shy, companion; he makes us laugh, he helps us everyway he can and damn it all if anyone _THINKS_ we're not going to protect him from his own weakness when he protects all of ours.

But then something happened.

People spilled out of the second story doors and most of them aimed weapons at us. We pulled back in a circle around Fisherman and the Little Sister. Each of us geared up for a fight, each Big Sister let their needles out and their plasmids dance across their arms, Incinerate for the betas and Delta's version of Electrobolt for the Alphas, Eleanor included. Tenembaum reloaded her pistol while Porter pulled his diving helmet on and charged up a major Gravity Well that pulsed green as he loaded a burst cell into his Ion laser. Both Delta and I decided on Insect swarm and grenade launchers.

Nobody fired and five of the most agonizing minutes I've ever experienced passed. Finally I spoke "Okay, one of three things is going to happen, they open fire and we get slaughtered" Simply the nature of too many versus a few "We fire first and get slaughtered, or they let us walk out of here…"

They were all splicers so my inclination was towards the first. But out of the group an elder man walked out, a doctors frock sat on all of their shoulders but his was a pure white, not stained with any of the blood of others. His voice was rough and he seemed quite smart-proven when he started with "Hello Bridget, I didn't expect to ever see you again…"

She lowered her gun and stared "Thomas? Is that you?"

The splicer nodded his head and motioned for those around him to lower their weapons "I heard you escaped…what are you doing back here?"

She nodded towards me and at her silent message I showed him my wrists. This 'Thomas' nodded before staring at her "Come in, we have much to talk about, I'm sorry we did not greet you earlier but those four were more than capable of destroying us"

As we entered the Optimized Eugenics entrance several things were answered, all the walls of the second floor had been knocked out leaving the entire floor as one area behind the walls that overlooked the Proving Grounds entrance. But more importantly he told us that there they made the Big Daddies and the four below had somehow altered their programming to the point where they actually were hostile to the Little Sisters, the only reason they didn't kill those on the second floor was a simple, albeit risky solution-a ridiculously large charge set at every door that would kill any, even daddies, within ten feet…and bury those inside alive. At my prompting they told us they didn't know where the Big Sisters were made, although they did have the equipment to refit a few.

He spoke to Porter over what had happened to him since he was 'disappeared.' at finding out about the reversal of ADAM he quickly begged the doctors to do so on him and those around him. And those around him were varied, about half were in their middle years with almost all of the rest being older, hell-only three of them were younger than that, two boys, one about sixteen and the other at fourteen or so and a girl maybe twelve. Eleanor asked where they came from and Thomas answered with a "Even down here if you are luckier beyond belief life may go on."

Things were happening in a blur to me and I drifted back to look at the two that weren't conscious, the Big Daddy that Delta had pummeled was being carried by the same who beat him to a special room where the technicians would fix his programming to not be hostile without provocation. Fisherman though…while he wasn't in _as_ bad a shape he had been but it would take several days before he could open his eyes. He was carried by Rose, identifiable by her being the shortest and how she nearly dropped her piggy-backed cargo every time she saw something she deemed interesting.

Finally they left us in an empty room and Delta rejoined us. We all stayed at the edges of the room while our friend was put stomach down on a cot in the center. Each of us was far more relaxed than before, if Tenembaum vouched for this new doctor then as far as I was concerned he was gold.

Very slowly we were regrouping, Porter stared "Thomas wants to be freed from ADAM and I think we should do it, it'd be nice if we knew we had some people to rely on in this city"

His lover continued in her distinct accent "Thomas ist a good man, he and I worked for dat crook Fontaine together…a very moral man who made life ast good as he could for de little ones"

Everyone looked at me and I ran my hand across my scalp. This was a big thing, if I said no I could alienate potential allies and more…but if I did do it…"Go ahead, get it set up but I want to talk to Thomas, if we're going to do this I need to know more" those topside always said I was like Andrew Ryan, my father, in that regard. Don't make a move without knowing everything I can.

* * *

Thomas and I were sitting down across from each other in his office, more like a slightly large broom closet drinking one of the infinite bottles of Arcadia Merlot that littered the ruins of this city. I swirled the glass and started the conversation with the last thing he expected "I don't really know if I should drink this…being only about ten…" he choked a bit before I explained my situation.

In turn he explained his, after the fall her gathered all the scientist he could and slowly they made their way to a section of the industrial side of the city where all chemicals were stored before they were to be used, thus he ensured that those with him would live, after Lamb gained control she offered them amnesty provided they worked on helping the protectors. Knowing who was behind those masks he agreed and here they had been.

Then we got to the real grit of the conversation "Dr. Thomas, I need to know what you want and are planning. My obligations are for far more people then you are most likely aware of. I will not endanger more people to this city's madness than I have to"

The elderly man nodded for a moment "I want to get these people normal and away from here…but my plans don't account for that. At this point all I can do is repair the protectors so we don't have to sacrifice anymore children to these…monsters"

"You are aware that you're calling everyone you protect a monster?"

Suddenly he stopped and his bright blue eyes met mine before he clenched and unclenched his jaw uneasily "Mr. Ryan, at a certain point we're all monsters. I just want those that wouldn't kill a child for their next hit to have some alternative then a bloody death here in the bottom of the ocean. Now why are you here? What are your goals?"

I really wish I didn't have so many really important decisions to make one after another. Guess it's karma for something…maybe "The reason I came back was because I learned about a final step my father put in this city. Only two people knew about it when the city was built and now everyone but the Fisherman in my group knows about it. The entirety of this city is built on a single metal plate, a huge construct able to support Rapture from sinking into the soft sand…but there is a secret to this plate. Project Gray Skies. Andrew Ryan always had a fall back, like when he moved here he left a small fraction of his money above to continue his company in case he ever returned. Gray Skies will push Rapture to the top of the oceans where it will be discovered by all. My goals are to secure the city before it rises so that I can contain any damage that would be done when it reaches the surface. I came here first so that I could see if any of Fontaine's old equipment could be used to locate where the controls for the lift off are…but I doubt they do. As for now…we'll rest up and repair a bit since it should take awhile for Tenenbaum to remove the ADAM from your people…after that I guess I'll just have to keep searching until I find it"

Thomas pinched his lips "We'll help you any way we can…and I think I have something for your two Alpha friends"

I followed the old codger down the hall, checking on our group as we went, the doctors were busy setting up the removal systems while Delta, Eleanor and the Betas were getting their suits fixed from all the damage they had been through. One window stopped me though. It was something that warmed me a bit.

Fisherman was still in a coma but the two alphas, Ichigo and Gabriella were sitting on either side of him, each facing the door quietly screeching and humming in their own language. They were watching out for him. But a sudden thought hit me, both their suits had been damaged possibly beyond repair…hopefully whatever Thomas was getting to would help.

Thomas smiled but led us on for a while until he reached a door with a veritable fleet of locks on it before he started "There is much more to your friend then I realized"

"What do you mean?" Fisherman was Fisherman, is Fisherman, will be Fisherman. The lovable little dork he was.

"He not only survived the Civil war but he did it without going insane"

"Well, I wouldn't say that…"

The old man smiled and chuckled "I guess but still, he doesn't fight and he survived _alone_"

He was right…Fisherman told us a lot but he still had gaping holes in his story and I didn't really know what would plug those empty spaces. But the final _ding!_ sounded and the door slid open revealing two suites for the two Alphas. I couldn't help but stare. I had always seen the protectors in a certain…light, dirty broken people who were bound for a bloody death and made easily replaceable. These…these were different. The doctor smiled "These were made for Lamb's two personal protectors. Surt and Thor, named after the Norse Fire Giant and Thunder God. But I think they'll fit those two girls nicely"

The two suits were set up in a glass case but their beauty wasn't dulled in the least.

Thor had a stark white background with bright silver armor, the metal braces on the legs were accented with a dark gray with matching bracers. The apparatus that controlled the needle was much smaller, the only bit that wasn't in line with the trim of the armor was the two valves that stood in their usual place while the two gages were set in line with the thumb, and the container for the ADAM was set near the elbow, protected by the armor itself. The other arm wasn't empty either, set inside the metal and leather was a heavy caliber shot gun with the electrifying dynamos that Delta favored. The shoulder armor that was welded on was a single curved piece of, again, silver metal but this time the ascetics were a bit more in line with the name, engraved in the metal were three lightning bolts fanning out from the neck, the diving helmet was the same silver as the rest but all the markings were replaced by two more lightning bolts that crossed in the middle of the porthole. The tank was much smaller, only about half the original size but there was another tank that sat below that made of glass, the tube indicating it could hold large amounts of the ADAM the needle could extract from the bodies of Rapture. The last change was the cage, the same sliver metal, seemingly unchanged from the original design but for one small thing I could see, the bows were bright white. Sitting in the case was a single plasmid "Electrobolt prototype IV"

I couldn't help but look at the other in the same amount of awe, it was nearly identical in design with a red background with ash gray-black accents with pure black braces, now sitting in the right arm was a rivet gun with the internal heating mechanisms that burned the metal to truly lethal temperatures. The shoulder was engraved with a great blaze that was mimicked on the helm only with the porthole in the middle. The bows were a pure silken black and at the bottom again sat a plasmid "Incinerate! prototype IV"

* * *

The two Alphas were sitting next to the body of the Fisherman, not noticing that they were the objects of attention of the three youngest members of the group, the sixteen year old watched as the two took off their diving helmets before smirking at the two younger one who watched with a mix of fear and awe "I'm going to get one of them to be my girlfriend" he gloated with a young man's endless (unbacked) confidence.

The younger boy shook his head "It'll never work, they may be your age but they are an entirely different breed…"

The girl summed it up perfectly as it was bluntly "You're an idiot"

Both women looked almost identical under the effects of the slug in their stomach, both had very thin faces with dark gray skin and glowing yellow eyes, with greasy short cropped black hair, but even then they both managed to exude a sense of beauty.

The eldest snapped "What do you two know? I'll just charm the socks off both of them!"

The younger looked to the girl "I don't think they where socks"

The elder continued on as if he didn't hear the other "I mean, what does that guy have that I don't got?"

The girl smashed through his delusions "A spine, a brain, a respect for people and women in particular and quiet possibly a velvet tongue"

The arrogant one opened the door and the twin sets of electric yellow eyes snapped to him as he strutted up to one of them "Hey there…wouldn't you rather have me show you around the place than watching this lazy bones all day?"

The little girl shook her head as the boy groaned and covered his eyes…and parted his fingers to watch. The object of their embarrassment walked a bit closer to the women "I guess both of you don't speak a lot? That's okay…but that means I gotta show you around no matter what, huh?"

He reached out and grabbed one of the sister's hands. From the onlookers point they could see her free hand grab the unconscious man's hand and they immediately brightened, this brat was about to get taught a lesson.

Said bully looked at the glint of silver that caught his eye "Ichigo, huh? Pretty name for a pretty face" and he gave a bright grin that looked more lecherous than anything else.

The other alpha made a few noises and Ichigo twitched at the false sincerity behind him. But her eyes dropped to beautiful half lidded orbs and she reached up and cupped both sides of his face and moved in almost as if for a kiss.

But he wasn't that lucky. Instead he got the loudest shriek that she could produce. It reverberated off the walls of the entire building, even those in the control room of the former dictator of Rapture cowered fearing that a reaper was right behind them.

Sharply she ignored the stunned boy on his ass, hair plastered straight back and blinking rapidly, before turning around and stroking the hair on the back of the Fisherman's head, her other hand holding his limp one, slowly rubbing circles on the chilled skin.


End file.
